


Missing Scenes

by Schattentaenzerin



Series: Janets Gründe [2]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Deutsch | German, Jealousy, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-15
Updated: 2012-05-15
Packaged: 2017-11-05 10:48:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/405569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schattentaenzerin/pseuds/Schattentaenzerin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Szenen aus "Janets Gründe", die zwar nicht in die Geschichte passen, aber trotzdem passiert sind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Missing Scenes

**Author's Note:**

> Jack und Daniel in der Krankenstation (Epilog)

_Augenblicke vergingen, wurden zu Sekunden die zu Minuten wurden und immer noch herrschte Stille in der Krankenstation. Erst Janets leises Seufzen als sie ihre Hand mit einem letzten zärtlichen Streicheln von Daniels Wange wegzog, durchbrach diese. Es war verlockend die Stille aufrecht zu erhalten und alles andere zu ignorieren, aber Janet war klar, dass es so nicht weitergehen konnte. Genauso wie es auch Daniel wusste. Wie er es seit dem ersten Moment gewusst hatte als er Janet zum ersten Mal geküsst hatte. Ohne ein Wort öffnete er seine Augen und nickte ihr schlicht zu.  
  
Mit einem leise geflüsterten "Es tut mir leid." und einem Kuss auf die eben noch gestreichelte Wange ließ sie ihn in der Krankenstation zurück. Wortlos in die Schatten starrend, aus denen langsam Jacks Gestalt heraustrat, während Janet die von Sam suchte._  
  
„Hallo Jack.“ Ruhig und fest war Daniels Stimme während Jack langsam aus dem Schatten trat und sich auf den Stuhl neben Daniels Bett setzte.  
  
Mit einem schiefen Grinsen erwiderte Jack die Begrüßung bevor sich Schweigen zwischen ihnen ausbreitete. Ohne das er es richtig realisierte, zupfte Daniel immer wieder an seiner Bettdecke herum und strich sie gleich darauf wieder glatt. Aber auch Jack hatte starkes Interesse an dem weißen Bettbezug. Erst nach einigen Minuten, angefüllt voll Schweigen und so vielen unausgesprochenen Dingen zwischen ihnen, hob er seinen Blick. Wie schon zuvor fiel sein Blick unweigerlich auf den Verband, der um Daniels Kopf gewickelt war.  
  
„Tut es noch sehr weh?“, fragte er leise und zwang seine Hände ruhig in seinem Schoß liegen zu blieben. Alles in ihm schrie danach sich zu vergewissern, dass diese Verletzung nicht zu schlimm war. Er wollte Daniels Wärme spüren und wissen, dass dieser eine schreckliche Moment nicht so ausgegangen war wie er es so oft in seinen Träumen tat. Doch er konnte dies nicht tun. Egal was er eben miterleben und mitangesehen hatte. Es änderte nichts zwischen ihm und Daniel...  
  
„Nein, die Schmerzmittel wirken sehr gut. Janet hat mir etwas von ihren guten Sachen gegeben“, beruhigte ihn Daniel und erwiderte endlich den Blickkontakt. Einige Momente hielten sie diesen, bevor er von dem Jüngeren seufzend unterbrochen wurde.

  
“Ich kann es kaum glauben, dass ich dies sage, aber... ich war einfach nur ein Vollidiot.“

  
  
„Das warst du“, gab Jack ohne Pause zu, doch Daniel achtete nicht darauf. Stattdessen sprach er ohne Pause weiter.  
  
„Ich kann dir nicht genau sagen warum ich so reagiert habe. Ich… als wir zusammen kamen, war ich überwältigt wie anders du dich benahmst. Ich mochte und liebte dich schon vorher als Kollegen und Freund, aber zu sehen und zu fühlen wie du dich als Partner benahmst, deine Gefühle für mich in so vielen Kleinigkeiten zu spüren, war wundervoll… und furchterregend. Innerhalb weniger Monate hatten wir unseren Rhythmus, unsere gemeinsamen Gewohnheiten und lernten uns trotzdem immer wieder neu und auf andere Art und Weise kennen.“  
  
„Und darum hast du Schluss gemacht und warst innerhalb weniger Tage mit Janet zusammen?“ Spöttisch war Jacks Stimme, doch konnte sie nicht vollkommen den Schmerz verstecken, den er fühlte als er sich an diese Tage zurück erinnerte.  
  
Daniel war es damals gewesen, der ihn überzeugt hatte, diese unausgesprochenen Gefühle zwischen ihnen auszuleben und das Risiko entdeckt zu werden einzugehen. Monatelang hatten sie sich und ihre Beziehung vor der Welt versteckt. Selbst ihre Freunde wussten nicht genau Bescheid. Entweder, weil sie ihnen ihre Privatsphäre lassen wollten wie Teal’c oder weil sie gerade einen eigenen Kampf ausfochten wie es bei Sam und Janet der Fall gewesen war.  
  
Es war nicht immer leicht gewesen ihre Gefühle zu verstecken, doch sie hatten es geschafft und kamen damit klar …. Oder zumindest hatte Jack dies gedacht. Bis zu dem Tage als Daniel ihn sprechen wollte und hatte Jack erst noch Witze über Daniels Wortwahl gerissen, zeigte sich innerhalb weniger Augenblicke das Daniel das Klischee erfüllte. Eine Bitte um ein Gespräch und schon war ihre Beziehung ad acta gelegt. Jack wollte um ihre Beziehung kämpfen. Daniel sollte sich einige Tage beruhigen und dann sollten sie sich noch einmal aussprechen. Doch anstatt einer Aussprache sah er wie Daniel nur Tage nach dem Ende ihrer Beziehung Janet küsste und ihm wurde klar, dass Daniel ihre Beziehung wirklich für beendet ansah.  
  
Die ersten Wochen hatte Jack immer wieder überlegt, ob Daniel es vielleicht nicht ernst mit ihm gemeint hatte… ihre Beziehung nicht ernst genommen hatte oder ob er vielleicht einfach nur seine Gefühle überschätzt hatte, aber immer wieder hatte er diese Gedanken verdrängt, wenn sie ihn ohne Vorwarnung überfallen hatten. Daniel war vieles, aber er war kein Lügner. Er war niemand, der anderen willkürlich wehtat. Trotz dieser Gedanken blieb ihr Verhalten zu einander jedoch immer noch professionell. Sie arbeiten immer noch gut zusammen, aber der Rhythmus hatte sich verändert.  
  
Denn spätestens nach einem Gespräch mit Sam, das durch viele Biere und anderen Drinks ins Laufen gebracht wurde, war Jack Daniels Verhalten etwas klarer. Zumindest hoffte er dies. Genauso wie ihm auch das Verhalten seiner beiden Freundinnen nun nicht mehr so seltsam erschien nach diesem aufklärenden Bargespräch zu später Stunde. Ohne, dass er es verhindern konnte oder wollte, drifteten er und Sam nach dieser gegenseitigen Beichte immer näher. Kurz hatte er den Gedanken gehegt, dass sie vielleicht ebenso wie Janet und Daniel zueinander finden könnten oder wenigstens Vergessen beieinander finden würden, aber sie beiden hingen immer noch zu sehr an ihren alten Partnern und die Hoffnung war zu groß, dass es irgendwann wieder anders sein würde. Anders, weil die beiden Frauen alles untereinander klären könnten und auch Daniel wieder seinen Weg zu Jack finden würde.  
  
Doch je mehr Monate vergingen, desto kleiner wurde Jacks Hoffnung. Erst nachdem er diese Szene zwischen Daniel und Janet in der Krankenstation beobachtet hatte, flammte die Hoffnung wieder auf. Trotzdem war er leicht überrascht als Daniel sein Geständnis oder wie auch immer man es nennen wollte, begann und ehrlich gesagt… er wusste nicht wie er reagieren sollte.  
  
Darum ließ er Daniel einfach weiter reden und hörte zu wie dieser versuchte sich und sein Verhalten zu erklären.  
  
„Ja… nein“, fing dieser an Jacks Frage zu beantworten, wobei er doch selbst die Antwort auf die Frage, warum er so schnell mit Janet zusammen gekommen, nicht kannte. „… wir waren beide verwirrt und hatten Angst vor unseren Gefühlen“, setzte er seine Erklärung schließlich fort.  
  
„Ohne dass ich es richtig merkte, wurde Janet in den letzten Monaten unserer Beziehung zu meiner Ansprechpartnerin. Ich hörte ihr zu und sie mir und irgendwie… wurde es einfach mehr.“  
  
Daniels Blick bat um Verständnis, doch Jacks Gesichtsausdruck wurde mit jedem weiterem Wort aus dem Munde des jüngeren Mannes verschlossener. Einen kleinen Seufzer ausstoßend, blieb Daniel darum nichts anderes übrig als einfach weiter zu reden und zu hoffen, dass Jack ihn verstehen und verzeihen würde.  
  
„Wir hatten die gleichen Sorgen. Ich über unsere Beziehung und Janet über die ihre mit Sam. Wir beide hatten einfach Angst vor unseren Gefühlen. Sie zu erahnen und auszuleben, ist etwas vollkommen anderes als sie anzuerkennen und auszusprechen… sie ernst zu nehmen und nicht nur als vorübergehende Gefühlsaufwallung anzusehen.“  
  
„Glaubst du mir fiel es leicht mir und dir gegenüber Gefühle einzugestehen von denen ich jahrelang gehört hatte, dass ich sie verstecke sollte? Das diese verboten seien?“, unterbrach ihn hier jedoch Jack mit kaum verhüllter Wut. So anders als sein sonst so kalter Zorn und somit ein Grund, dass Daniels Hoffnung immer noch erstarb. Es zeigte ihm, dass er bzw. ihre Beziehung Jacks Gefühlswelt immer noch in Aufruhr brachte… ihn emotional noch berührten…  
  
„Nein, aber du bist in vielen Bereichen mutiger als ich“, war darum nur Daniels ruhige Antwort bevor er weiter sprach.  
  
„Ich wurde immer wieder in Schubladen geschoben. Der Neue in der Klasse, das Waisenkind, das Wunderkind, der Geek, der verrückte ‚Professor’, der nutzlose Wissenschaftler und jetzt eins der Mitglieder von der ‚Eliteeinheit’ SG-1. Manche dieser Schubladen stören mich nicht, nein, ich mag sie sogar, aber gleichzeitig hasse ich es das jeder mich so einfach beurteilt ohne mich vorher zu kennen.“  
  
Daniels Stimme wurde immer schneller bis er aufhören musste um tief Luft zu holen. Jack nutzte diese Pause jedoch um sich wieder selbst zu Wort zu melden.  
  
„Und das hat was mit mir und uns zu tun?“  
  
Er wollte Daniel eigentlich versichern, dass er ihn seit ihrem ersten Treffen schon nicht mehr in eine Schublade gesteckt hatte. Dafür überraschte dieser ihn einfach viel zu oft. Je besser er ihn kennen lernte, desto mehr wurde ihm klar wie unmöglich es ist Daniel in eine Gruppe einzuordnen. Er hatte einfach zu viele Facetten um ihn auf eine zu begrenzen, doch gleichzeitig wusste Jack, dass viele Leute den einfachsten Weg wählten und genau dies taten. Er wollte wirklich Daniel dies sagen, doch am Ende konnte er sich nicht dazu bringen. Stattdessen brachte er lieber diesen dummen Kommentar und wartete dann still auf Daniels Reaktion was aus einem simplen schiefen Grinsen bestand.  
  
„Es hat alles was damit zu tun. Wenn ich wirklich ohne Einschränkungen, aber mit all diesen Gefühlen, die du in mich heraufbeschwörst, mit dir zusammen bin, werde ich automatisch schon wieder in eine Schublade geschoben. Ich würde nicht mehr vorrangig als Wissenschaftler angesehen werden, sondern als Homosexueller. Jeder würde dies zuerst sehen und sich seine Meinung bilden, Vorurteile sehen und ... ich glaubte nicht, dass ich dies ertragen könnte.“  
  
Daniel hielt kurz innen, doch nur um einen tiefen Atemzug zu nehmen, bevor er auch schon weiter sprach.  
  
„Ich habe jahrelang den Ruf des Verrückten getragen, wurde von Kollegen ausgelacht und von Menschen, denen ich vertraute, im Stich gelassen. Ich habe diese Zeit gehasst. Egal wie sicher ich mir war, dass ich Recht hatte, ich habe so oft überlegt alles zu widerrufen... lieber als jemand bekannt sein, der Fehler macht anstatt als Idiot oder Verrückter. Erst durch das SGC wurde ich wieder mehr und selbst Leute, die etwas gegen Wissenschaftler hatten und haben, fingen an mich zu respektieren.“  
  
„Ich wurde zu einem anerkannten Mitglied von SG-1, aber wenn die Beziehung über unsere Beziehung laut werden wird, spielt all das keine Rolle mehr. Jeder wird nur noch meine Sexualität sehen. Seine Vorurteile ausleben und mich in eine der Kategorien zwängen von denen er denkt, dass ich in sie gehöre. Ob er mich nun deshalb hasst oder mich verteidigen will wegen meiner Sexualität... ich bin trotzdem wieder am Anfang... Habe wieder eine ähnliche Position wie vor dem SGC und ich wusste... nein, weiß nicht, ob ich die Kraft und Mut habe dies noch mal zu ertragen. Aus diesem Grund habe ich mich von dir getrennt und den ‚sicheren’ Weg mit Janet gewählt.“  
  
Während seiner ganzen Rede hatte Daniel Jacks Blick erwidert und nicht dagegen angekämpft seine Gefühle zu verstecken. Offen spiegelten sie sich auf seinem Gesicht wieder, doch am Ende konnte er es nicht mehr ertragen den Blick des anderen Mannes zu erwidern. Müde senkte er bei seinen letzten Worten, seinem letztem Geständnis, den Blick. Er hatte alles gesagt. Wie es nun mit ihnen weiter ging, musste Jack entscheiden.  
  
Minutenlang herrschte jedoch nur Stille zwischen den beiden Mitgliedern des SG-1 bevor ein Seufzen von Jack dieses brach. Müde fuhr er sich mit seiner Hand durch sein kurzes Haar und schloss für einen Augenblick seine Augen. Erst nach einem Moment des Nachdenkens öffnete er sie wieder und erwiderte so Daniels Blick. Dieser hatte bei Jacks Seufzen aufgeblickt und wartete nun nervös auf dessen Antwort.  
  
„Und all dies hast du erst erkannst als Janet mit dir Schluss gemacht hat, oder?“ Jacks Tonfall war weder anklagend noch verzeihend. Es erschien als würde er eine simple Tatsache aussprechen und dies ließ Daniel mehr als alles andere zusammen zucken.  
  
„Nein, nein“, versuchte er Jack hektisch vom Gegenteil zu überzeugen, doch dann hielt er auf einmal inne. Erst nach einem tiefen Atemzug und einem Moment des Überlegens sprach er weiter. „Nein. So war es nicht. Zumindest nicht vollkommen. Seit Wochen... oder eher seit Beginn meiner Beziehung mit Janet wusste ich, dass mein Verhalten falsch war. Doch ebenso wie ich klammerte sich Janet an ihre Feigheit und so klammerten wir uns an den jeweils anderen. Jeder weitere Tag zeigte uns jedoch wie... dumm unser Verhalten war und unsere Trennung ist eigentlich etwas das schon seit Wochen fest stand. Nur haben wir erst jetzt die Kraft und den Mut gefunden für unsere Wünsche zu kämpfen."  
  
Daniel wusste nicht worauf er hoffen sollte. Jacks Verzeihen oder ein Schlag ins Gesicht. Beides wäre verständlich und möglich, aber am Ende war es nichts davon. Stattdessen spürte er auf einmal Jacks Hand, die zaghaft, die seine ergriff. Verwirrt blickte er auf ihre Hände, bevor er langsam seinen Blick zu Jacks Augen hob. Sie trugen nicht diesen Ausdruck der Liebe und des uneingeschränkten Vertrauens von früher, doch Daniel sah in ihnen etwas anderes. Etwas was ihm sagte, dass er wieder hoffen konnte.

  
Sie würden wieder zu einander finden. Würden wieder Jack und Daniel sein und nicht mehr nur Colonel O'Neill und Dr. Jackson und dies... dies war alles was er wollte.

 

Ende


End file.
